Cage for a Kishin
by IndigoisBlue
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn, two star meister, death weapon, and did i mention I'm also a kishin? This is the story of Soul, a boy willing to embrace the madness for the monster he fell in love with, and me, the monster who managed to fall in love with him. But I shall start at the start; the DWMA
1. Chapter 1

It was nice to meet a fellow crazy person, Crona is her name, she has the black blood disease like I do, but hers must have come though experimentation, not natural craziness, the way she's subconsciously resisting it. Ahh, the poor dear. I'd like to think that there are more like me out there, but the only, even slightly crazy people are closer to idiots than madmen.

It's a shame though, Crona seems to be quite nice, an excellent swordswoman, and probably a really good friend, if not from her witch of a mother, Medusa. The bloody witch has driven her own daughter to believe that killing is good and the DWMA is bad. I'm not arguing with the first point at all, or the second really, killing is good fun, and the DWMA and parliament has made that illegal, especially if you eat their delicious souls afterwards…

But pre-kishins will have to do instead for me. Actually, Medusas' soul is looking quite delectable at the moment also, but alas! I have to go stop those idiot underlings of hers from releasing Asura, or maybe I should help them? My two voices a screaming separate answers, I think I'll just go with… neither, the others have this one handled, I sense it isn't quite time for Asura to die.

But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself, I'll start at the beginning.

Hi, my name is Maka Albarn, I am a two-star scythe meister. I am also a grade A psychotic madwoman. My mother knows this, as does my father, in fact, they both encourage it! It sounds crazy, but it isn't. It's actually kind of sad.

You see, there is a Kishin in our world, named Asura, and he is the source of all madness. It isn't a good type of madness either, but the dark and evil type. And there is no way to destroy this madness, only trap it, but the cage made from his skin is failing, and soon he will be unleashed on the world, stronger than before.

And I doubt he will fall for the same trick twice. Which is why I was born. Well, sort of, you see, when my parents married, the current Shinigami of this plane, Lord Death, asked for their first (and coincidentally, only) child to be born with the black blood disease and to essentially be insane. This was so when Asura was finally resurrected, there would be a place for his madness afterwards, if his body was destroyed.

The only problem was, that for me to become that place, I had to become a kishin as well, not just have the black blood. But don't worry, we did it the right way. We went around, asking for volunteers such as old people, people in hospitals that cannot be saved, sick, dying children, etc. so by the time I was six, I was a full blown kishin, and crazier that thought to be humanly, or kishinly, possible.

Tests were run after that, to make sure that by the time the other kishin awoke I would be a strong enough vessel for the madness and power of two kishins and black blood. That is also when I found out that on top of being a scythe meister, I am also a weapon. This meant, back out on the street, try to find ninety-nine pre-kishins to kill and eat, and then a witch.

You should have seen the excitement on my fathers face when I finally, single handedly, became a death scythe at age ten, beating Justin Law by three years. You should have seen the heartbreak when I told him I didn't want to be a weapon, just a meister after he divorced my mother three years later.

It was funny and satisfying.

Soon after that I convinced him to emancipate me from the state, pay for my own apartment and send me off to the DWMA to become a proper scythe meister and find a partner.

And so, the story part of this story, starts here:

So, first day of school, I bounce, literally, bounce up the stairs with the boundless energy that comes from madness, a wicked smile on my face. Once I reach the top, I calm myself, remembering that this is a school that fights madness, and that no one else may know about my own insanity, unless they are insane themselves, or a Shinigami.

I had finally made it to our home room for our first year, after meeting a blue haired egotistical maniac and the only weapon in existence with enough patience to deal with him. After a quick briefing, we were dismissed to find our partners, and as I predicted, Black*Star paired up with Tsubaki.

As I wandered the mainly empty halls, as the rest of the school started the next day, I heard the most devilishly, madly, beautifully haunting melody I had ever heard. Following it to what I assumed to be a music room of sorts, I slipped silently unnoticed inside where I listened to the music. I could tell he was halfway through the song he had started on so I decided to make a plan to befriend him. Out of my suitcase, I silently pulled a pen and a scored sheet of paper on which I wrote an old piece of music, similar to the tune the boy was playing. Using one of my many kishin powers, which when paired with my fabulous grigori soul are untraceable, even to those with soul perception, I sent the paper unnoticed over to the boy, placing it on the music stand while he wasn't looking.

Once he finished his song, he looked up and saw the piece. At the top it had a message.

"Play me, huh? Well it would be uncool of me not to," he said reading through the notes, "Hun, it looks interesting. Let's see now, starts in 'D'"

As he trialled the intro, I got out my guitar, plugging it into the amp. I heard the pause before he started playing properly. Once he reached the second part, I joined him, playing the guitar parts. He started slightly when I did so, but did not falter in his playing. Once the song had finished, the boy turned to face me.

I stepped forwards, out of the shadows so he could see the badge declaring me a meister. In the millisecond I took to observe him, I had taken in his delightfully sharp teeth, blood red eyes and bone white hair, and in the millisecond I took to slip into his soul unnoticed, I found what I was looking for. This boy was fighting off a strong madness, and the deeply rooted, yet inactive, seeds of the black blood, both of which, I later learned, are hereditary in his line.

I walked over to him with a smile, revealing my own slightly pointed teeth, but not as wickedly cool as his. His eyes widened slightly when he saw this, but he made no comment and instead appeared to take in my own appearance of pupil-less green eyes, ash blond pig-tailed hair and overall gothic attire.

"Hey, that was some pretty cool guitar playing just then," he spoke, gesturing to the guitar still in my hands.

I blush slightly, "Same for you, that was wicked. The name's Maka Albarn, meister,"

He grins, giving me another glimpse of those shark like teeth and replied, "I'm Soul Eater, weapon. You wouldn't happen to be in need of a weapon, would you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be a scythe, would you?" I ask as my reply, "Partners?"

"Sounds cool to me," he consents, disguising the obvious happiness in his voice and shakes my outstretched hand.

"Hey, uh, odd question but, why do you want to be a death scythe?" I ask him.

"Mainly so I can be the coolest weapon in history, but also to get away from my family, they're all slightly… overbearing. It was kind of a last minute decision," he replies, feigning nonchalance.

"Perfect!" I squealed.

He turns to me slightly shocked so I elaborate, "The reason I asked you was because I wanted to know if you had a place to stay but seeing as you are avoiding any and all relations, it means you can live with me! I have a spare room set up specifically for this occasion. No rent owed, cable television, free meals and a private ensuit, all for the low price of being my partner, which you already agreed to, so! No backing out now!"

He looked at me strangely before shrugging, "Cool with me,"

I grin and hand him a slip of paper with my address, and spare keys, "I promised my father to tell him when I found a partner, but I think I will spare you having to meet him this time until we settle down. You can go on ahead, we don't start classes until tomorrow, so we can spend the day getting to know each other and you can unpack. There are two spots in the garage labelled unit thirteen, take the one not also labelled 'Maka' I'll be home quickly, so try not to cause any trouble until then. I'd better go, see you in about half an hour,"

With that I'm off, leaving a bewildered Soul behind me and made my way to the death room. Upon arrival I snuck in and jumped onto the shoulders of my father and said loudly and quickly, "I found a partner who is a scythe and he is a boy and he is moving into the spare room!"

My father was in too much of a shocked daze that his little girl was within a meter radius of him, and without a hard cover book, to absorb any of that information, exactly as I planned.

"Congratulations Maka! What is his name?" Lord Death queried.

"He introduced himself as Soul Eater but I'm guessing his real name is Soul 'Eater' Evans. He'd be mad as a meataxe if he let himself be, which is why he is the perfect partner. What do ya think?"

"I think he is a perfect choice, in fact, if you had not found him yourself, I would have recommended him to you," Lord Death said happily before pausing and saying, "I think it's best you leave soon, the daze is wearing off your father,"

"Don't worry, watch this," I hop off my father and say quickly, "Hey papa, can I keep him? Please?"

"Erm, yes Maka? Anything for my baby girl!" he said confusedly.

"Yay, thanks papa you're the best!" I exclaim and skip to the door, but not fast enough. By the time I reached the handle my father had asked what exactly he had agreed to. Lord Death being the spaz that he is, answered honestly.

"I agreed to WHAT!" he shouted in horror.

Thinking quickly, I ran back and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a big hug, then to seal the deal I said, "Bye bye papa, I love you!" before running off as fast as I could.

"Clever girl," Lord Death muttered as I ran off before turning to the nearly comatose Death Scythe; Spirit Albarn, and finished off the job with a Shinigami-chop, "That should buy you a day at least Maka,"

I ran home to find a black and silver motorbike with red accents parked next to mine and raced up the stairs to my apartment. Opening the door, I jumped inside only to fall onto something big and fluffy.

As it happens, the big thing was soul, and the fluffy thing was his head, as he had been paralysed in awe and shock upon entering the first room. It appears however, that in bowling him over and landing on top of him, has knocked him out of his stasis. As we got up I had to restrain myself from shouting 'Again! Again!', having very much enjoyed the trip, but I remembered that I am still pretending, and that soul moving in will take up much of my crazy time, until the day he joins me.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to be gawking at my apartment in front of the door, in the middle of the doorway," I say, raising a brow and wandering at the reason for this behaviour.

He grins sheepishly and says, "Sorry Maka, it's just so… big! And nice, and cool and completely unlike the other apartments. They all look old and disgusting but this, this looks amazing! How is it so big though?"

"Magic," I reply honestly, "Is it too small? I can make it bigger if you like,"

"Hun?" was his confused reply.

"Ooh jeepers, I just realised I don't know what you want for lunch,"

"I'll just take ramen noodles if you have any," he replied, shrugging off his confusion.

"Cool, what flavour?"

"Chicken, if you have it,"

"Of course," I replied, showing him to the kitchen counter where a cheese toasty and a bowl of steaming noodles sat waiting, "Dig in,"

He took a step back and said, "How did you do that?"

I answered honestly, "Magic," and started eating. Once I'd finished, I realised he hadn't yet touched his, in fact, he hadn't even entered the room.

I picked up his food and walked over to him and sighed, "If you wish to eat as I show you around, you may, where would you like to see first?"

He didn't reply and instead took a cautious bite of his noodles, "Wow, these are delicious, but I might just heat them up again first,"

"No need. Try stirring it with your fork," I advised.

He did so and found his noodles to be steaming hot once more.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic,"

"Oh. By the way, what would you like for dinner, breakfast and lunch tomorrow?" I asked. Looking back I realise I was acting a bit like a maid or servant, which is probably why he replied with a 'don't worry, I'll make myself something' and proceeded to look around, but I really couldn't help it. I wanted to make the best impression possible and make him comfortable, I didn't want him to leave.

After a while of showing him around the place whilst he ate, I noticed his tired yawn, and decided to show him to his room. Needless to say, he was impressed, well initially, after that, he was mostly just scared and weirded out.

"So, what is your favourite colour? Also, would you like a television in your room? Do you want anything in particular for your room?" I questioned in the hopes of getting the specifics for his room.

He smiled strangely at me and replied, "I don't particularly mind, no and no,"

"Okay then, follow me," I walked towards a door marked with 'do not enter' sign, painted onto a wooden board with red dripping blood, and gestured for him to open it.

"Uh, but it says not to," he stated dumbly.

"Well, I had already decided I wanted a really cool partner, so I surmised that is the sort of thing that they would mark their door with, I can dispose of it if you want," I reached for the nail pincers that I had lying by his door, in case of this scenario.

"Wait, no!" he said, catching my wrist gently, then pulling away abruptly, looking down slightly, "It looks really cool, thanks Maka, but you don't have to go to all this trouble, just for me. I would have been fine on the floor,"

He looked up again and grinned, "Besides, a cool guy like me can make do with anything!"

We both laughed a little at this until he yawned again.

"Oh, right, have a look inside Soul, I hope you like it!" I started to bounce up and down in excitement.

He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he spotted was the wall sized window, framed with heavy red curtains, then to the left side of the room, a pristine white grand piano, and to the right, a simple double bed.

There were a few cabinets and a modest wardrobe along the walls and on a table in the corner of the room, where usually a vase of flowers would be placed was a record player.

He gawked somewhat at the room before going over to the piano and brushing a hand along the keys and sitting down at the stool. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out two hand written manuscripts and a few old music books.

Placing one manuscript on the piano, and placing the books and second paper under the chair, he began to play another haunting melody.

At its end, I spoke, "That was beautiful Soul,"

We sat in companionable silence until I noticed him yawn once more "Hey, it's around four thirty, why don't you sleep for a few hours, I'll wake you up at dinner. Do you want to order take away, go out somewhere, or try one of my signature dishes?" I said, grinning at the last part.

"Whatever's easiest," he drawled as I left the room.

Closing the door, I heard the sound of him closing the blinds and jumping onto the bed, rolling off, then jumping on once more, muttering something about it being 'so soft'.

"Hmm," I thought to myself aloud as I wandered into the kitchen, "I wander what he would eat… He seems pretty laid-back, and appeared to enjoy those instant noodles so maybe… I know, Pizza!"

I raced around the kitchen, assembling a dough as quickly as I could so I could set it to rise. Once that was done I got to work on the tomato base and preparing the toppings. After an hour, the dough had fully risen and I set to work making both halves of it pizza shaped. I was about to start with the toppings whilst the dough crisped in the pizza oven, when I got an idea. Weapons and meisters have to learn to resonate their soul wavelengths with each other, and the easiest way learn to do that, is by first bonding somewhat, and what better way, than over pizza?!

Tiptoeing down to his room, I knocked louder than was necessary and shouted, "Hey Soul! I need your help with something!"

I heard a yelp, then a muffled cry, then some sliding, then a thump, then a quietly pained moan. In other words, he had fallen out of bed. What a spaz.

He opened the door and started saying something, but I paid him no heed, instead, dragging him to the kitchen, where our fresh pizza bases were waiting.

"Woah, Maka, these smell incredible! Did you… did you make the base yourself?" he asked in awe.

"Of course, dummy! This way is far better than those stupid take away pieces of stale bread with hardly enough toppings to feed a mouse," I paused, before smiling happily at him, daring him to resist my infectious happiness, "And so, I decided that we would put on the toppings together!"

He smiled, he couldn't help it, "Sure. Sounds fun Maka,"

I decided to make mine a simple Hawaiian pizza, with ham, pineapple and cheese, and I could see he was making the same. Looking sideways at the dough, I got a strange idea. Rearranging the pineapple, I formed a jagged smile, two eyes, a nose, a headband and spikey hair, covering it quickly, to hide it from its living likeness.

I looked over at Souls' cheese covered pizza and asked if it was ready. He nodded in confirmation so I picked up my pizza board, and shoved both pizzas into the oven.

"These'll be ready in about fifteen minutes, and I set a timer so I don't forget about them, so what would you like to do in the mean time?" I asked.

"I know!" he said excitedly, "It'll take about that long, but you have to wait elsewhere, it's a surprise, so go nowhere near the living room, kitchen, dining room, or… actually, just stay in your room,"

Begrudgingly obeying, I trudged despondently to my room, intent on resisting peeking at him as he works.

I shall take this time to explain something to you.

Now you see, I have a… contrasting soul. You see, it is the soul of a weapon and a meister, along with a kishin. But it is also a grigori soul, the soul of the angels, which carries the anti-madness wavelength. As I semi-explained before, my grigori soul can mask the kishin powers I carry, but it also does something else… two somethings. The first something, is that it absorbs any and all madness, meaning up against a witch or fellow kishin, their powers start to drain, and the madness wavelength in the air is dispersed.

The second something comes in handy after that. It controls my actions and part of my thought process. As grigori souls are forces of goodness, but the madness contained within my soul is a force of light, the grigori soul and the madness had to come to some sort of agreement. This agreement is that everything I do and say and thing is a thing of insanity, of madness, but it is the grigori soul that is doing these thing, and controlling when, how and in what way they are done. Say for example, I come across a witch. The madness says to cut her nose off and pull her jaw apart. I do just that, but by cutting the witches head off in such a way that her jaw bone is severed.

So in summary, I can absorb all the madness I choose, but it is just that, absorbed, meaning introverted into my soul, becoming a part of myself. But this doesn't show, because my grigori soul makes me pretend to be normal. Needless to say, however, my souls passing idea of normal is way below how I have been acting in the mean-time, this current me is very much restrained.

What Stein wouldn't give to dissect my soul.

My alarm went off after fifteen minutes and I heard Soul remove the pizzas from the oven, having heard the alarm also. I heard his light and careful footsteps pad gently into the dining room where he placed the pizzas and three other things then called my name.

"Coming," I shouted in reply, running to the table. As I sat down, I noticed two things. One, there were two reddish drinks, one in front of each of us, and a jug filled with the same liquid set on the table. Two, Soul was grinning madly, obviously excited, leading me to assume that he had made the drinks.

To make sure, I asked, "Did you…?" before trailing of, gesturing at the drinks.

Soul nodded wildly, "Try it, I'm sure you'll love it!"

Seeing as he was obviously quite proud and very much enjoying his own, I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Cautiously taking a sip, I was shocked to find the drink to be a delightfully sweet and bitter concoction of what seemed to be strawberry, watermelon and grape juice, which left a slightly heated after taste, probably cinnamon, and something else. The drink was wildly exotic and delicious, yet it had a hint of something familiar, and trying to think of that something was driving me batty.

"Oh my goodness Soul! This is delicious! But, what is that taste? It seems familiar somehow, what did you put in this, apart from the strawberry, watermelon, grape and cinnamon?"

He seemed surprised and replied, "That is some tongue you have there, but to answer your question, I don't know. I used to make drinks like these for my brother and family, but they never noticed it before, I thought it was my imagination, but everything that I made had that taste. It often drives me mad thinking about it, that taste, but at the same time, it's really delicious too,"

"I agree, it's almost like…" I stop, shocked.

"What is it Maka?" he askes, concerned before stopping for the same reason.

"You made my face!" we both then say in unison.

"That is such an adorably Maka face Soul, it looks so cute!"

"Oh my god, the headband! It's perfect," he laughs.

"I'd say be both captured each other's essence perfectly! We both deserve to dig in after working so hard," I giggle.

"Agreed," he spoke shortly through a mouthful of pizza.

We talked for a while, but there was something nagging at the back of my mind. It was so close I could smell it, but just as I nearly figured out what it was, there was a ringing sound.

"Hiya, howdy, hello there, hi!" called an annoyingly comical sounding reaper from the mirror overlooking the table.

"Hey Lord Death, what's up?"

"Miss Albarn, I would like to ask a favour of you, see, there is a rampaging pre-kishin a few miles east of your apartment. I would like to ask you to go and kill it for me. I would ask Spirit here, but as you can see, he's a bit… preoccupied," the screen changed to show a still star-struck death-scythe, rocking back and forwards in a crouch, "I don't think he will change any time soon either, so I'm sending you instead, think you can handle it?"

"Sure, but what about kid?" I asked.

"I tried sending him, but he said that he couldn't go until he found identical weapons, preferably pistols, but swords or daggers would be acceptable also. I showed him images of every single registered weapon in death city, but he turned down each of them," the reaper sighed, "Oh well. You'd best be off now. Bring Soul Eater with you, I think he should see you fight before you fight with him. Bye!"

The image in the mirror faded and Maka stood up.

"Come on then soul, we can clear up later, right now we have a pre-kishin to kill,"

They raced each other on their motorbikes, to the location of the kishin when they heard shots fired. Hopping from their bikes, they saw two figures struggling against the pre-kishin, both female and both seemingly weapons, what with how they were taking turns in turning into guns.

The youngest of them jerked her head in the direction we were hidden and shouted to her sister, "Maka's here, and someone else, let's go!"

The two girls made off towards Maka and Soul.

"Hey, can you two take care of him for me? And make sure he watches, he's my weapon and I'd like him to see me on my own. This'll be the easiest way to explain anyway," the two girls nodded in sync and turned to a confused Soul.

They both said something to him which I didn't catch as I strolled out to meet the kishin. It was an odd looking thing, sort of only half there. It seemed to be some sort of starfish like monster, a sort shapeless bloated form with six or so spindly limbs protruding all over. But, there was something odd about it, the way it moved as if something was next to it. Ah well, no time to check with my soul perception.

Calming myself, I drew my right foot back, my right hand fisted at a ninety-degree angle to my feet, my left fisted at my right shoulder. Bracing my right foot against the ground, I shot forwards in sync with the pre-kishin, sliding as it jumped over me. When it was at the pinnacle of its jump, I shot upwards once more, this time flipping upside down to send a blade protruding from my foot into its underbelly. We both landed a few meters apart, me slightly bored, the pre-kishin in extreme pain.

We rushed forwards once more, this time neither of us jumping, and as the pre-kishin sent a limb my way, I travelled around it, delivering a blow to whatever the heck that was that I hit. This time however, for the time my fist was in contact with its body, green tinted black and dark grey zig-zagged blades burst from the monsters body from all angles, each circling the body once before retreating. I take a step back, and then another as the body starts to fall apart, and then burst and shrink into ribbons, leaving only it's reddened soul.

I turned to where they were watching and did a flamboyant bow, shouting, "Ta da!"

Loud clapping came from all three figures until one of the three (It was Soul) shouted, "Hang on wait, what the hell! I thought you were a meister!"

"I am," I replied happily, "You see, remember that red head with the silly cross tie that was rocking back and forwards dazed in the mirror? Yeah, that was Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe and my father. The one who made him so, in both cases, was my mother, who is a three star meister. Therefore, I am both, as both genes were passed down, and, as my weapon blood awakened a few years ago, I made myself a death scythe. But I prefer being a meister, it suits me better,"

"Woah, that's cool," Soul said in an awed tone, obviously fine with the whole thing.

"Yup, our Maka is the coolest!" said the youngest of the twins, Patty. At the time, she was around twelve, her sister Liz, fourteen, a year older than Soul and I.

"Yup, that's our Maka, always saving our sorry behinds," Liz was about to continue when there was a ringing noise, originating from Makas' motorcycle.

Walking over to it I hastily pulled out the pocket mirror I kept in there, and was met with the ever comical Lord Death.

"What is it now?" I asked impatiently.

"Why are you not fighting the pre-kishin? I assumed Soul would pick up," he asked confused.

"What do you mean, I…" I stopped and scanned the area with my soul perception and cursed lightly, "I'll call you back,"

Turning to the others I shouted, "Get down, there's two of them," and we all ducked just in time to miss the serrated blades fly over our heads, only visible for a second before vanishing.

"Okay, everyone, this is not a drill, Liz! Patty! Transform in the corner and stay like that for as long as possible as you cannot see the second pre-kishin, I'm going to try to get as many hits in as I can with soul, hopefully enough to weaken it to visibility. Once I do, aim for the spaces the blades are coming from, that should destroy them. Soul! This time, you're gonna help me fight this thing. Can you complete a full transformation?" he nodded, "Good, this will be your first field test. If and when we kill the monster, you can eat its soul,"

As I said this, something stirred in my mind.

"I'm sorry, what?! Nobody told me I had to eat anyone's soul!"

"Your name is Soul Eater, and you've never eaten a soul," I said, and at this, it clicked, "I think you'll like them, they will seem quite… familiar tasting. Anyway, transform now. Once I'm holding you, you should be able to see the pre-kishin like I can. Ready?"

He nodded once more gripped my hand and transformed. In the fraction of a second it took for me to observe his weapon form and commit it to memory, I saw that he was once more perfectly suited to me in every way. The red and black zig-zag pattern, reminiscent of my own, but in black and red, and the eye pattern on the hilt near the blade, wonderfully reminiscent of the kishin mark. And in that moment that our souls touched for the first time, we saw a glimpse of each other's madness, and were truly bonded.

Once the apparent glow from this process faded, I looked into the eye of the blade and then at the blade itself, noticing Souls reflection there. It was only then that I realised that he would be without clothes and looked away, blushing more than a little, thinking, ' _damn, he's hot. If I were any other meister, I would scold myself for thinking that, but still… he really is quite the looker,'_

I looked back at him, my thoughts now focused on the pre-kishin, "Okay Soul, can you see it now?"

"Yeah, it's really ugly," he replied, voice slightly warped.

"Analyse it, describe it to me, and then point out its weaknesses,"

"What, we're doing this now?! Are you crazy?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Actually, yes. But don't worry, you have about a minute until the blades reach us again, now go!"

"Okay," he started, "It looks like some sort of canvas covered pillar, with staircase spiralling serrated blades and arms that will likely try to hold onto you and keep you still. It goes slow because it has no need for speed due to its invisibility. Its weak spots would be any place on the actual pillar, or in the spaces the blades protrude from,"

"Correct, mostly, it's hessian, you can tell by the frayed fibres, otherwise, A+++. Anyway, where should we attack first?"

"Duck under the bottom blade, then attack the base first," he replied quickly.

"I'm impressed Soul, that is indeed the best course of action. Here it comes," I duck underneath and run for the centre and attempt to cut as much of the pillar off as I can, without being pulled in by the arms. Within the minute, it becomes visible and Liz and Patty start firing. A minute later it's dead and its soul is in Souls shaking hands, the soul I gathered before in Pattys (I had been alternating between each sister, giving them the souls I take from pre-kishins in the area that they help with. So far, they are on eight each).

"I feel silly asking this, but how do I eat it?" Soul asked.

"Oh, that's easy. You eat it like this," Patty interrupted, stalking over to the two of us and holding up the soul, and demonstrating.

"Okay then," Soul tried, swallowing the soul whole.

"Wow, that tastes really good! And your right Maka, it does seem familiar somehow," he said, still not putting the pieces together.

I saw the two sisters about to leave when I remembered, "Hey, Liz, Patty, wait a sec! I was just wondering, could you both turn into your weapon forms again, only for a minute, I just want to check something,"

"Sure Maka," Liz said, as they changed.

I examined them closely, before telling them they could change back, "Your both completely identical, right?"

"Yeah, why?" they said in unison, giggling slightly when they realised this.

"Because, a friend of mine is looking for a pair of perfectly identical weapons, preferably pistols, to turn into death scythes. Would you be willing to become his weapons? I will warn you though, he has serious OCD, obsessed with symmetry, but I have a feeling, you two would make a game out of it. It would include food and lodgings as well as showers whenever you wish, so long as you time them for a multiple of eight minutes,"

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Patty?" Liz smiled.

"Will I get a Giraffe toy!?" Patty demanded, causing Liz to face palm.

"Yes Patty, eight of them," I replied, completely honestly.

"Then I'm in! by the way, who's your friend?"

"His name is Death The Kid," I answered, "Son to Lord Death,"

Their expressions melted from neutral, to surprised, to confused, and then completely shocked.

"YOU MEAN THE SHINIGAMI!" they shouted.

I nodded.

"Okay then," Patty said happily.

"Sounds good," said Liz, following her sisters wise decision to just let it go.

"Perfect. When do you want to meet him?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Liz suggested, looking to her sister for approval, "Just before school. We'll meet at your place at six, is that okay?"

"Perfect! See you then!" and with that, the two twin pistols wandered off to whatever alley they call home, all the while, Soul is just standing there happily, slightly drunk on evil soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I was up and dressed by six, ready for Liz and Patty. When they arrived, they agreed to have a shower each and choose matching outfits that they like. Soon, Soul awoke from the most comfortable sleep he had ever had, and the first of many in the same house as me, the lot of us eventually leaving for the DWMA.

We got there at around seven, an hour early now that Kid had convinced his father to start school at a more symmetrical hour. Walking to the death room at eight past seven, and knocking eight times we were finally allowed to enter after another eight minutes.

"Hi Maka!" kid said, happily inspecting her pigtails and apparel, before noticing the other three people who had entered.

Suddenly he turned white, and pointed in horror at Soul, "What the hell is that thing!? It's so… asymmetrical. I don't think it can be fixed!"

"Hey, I'm not an 'it', I'm Makas' weapon, Soul," Soul huffed indignantly.

"It just spoke! It sounds just like I imagined asymmetry to sound like!" Kid thought for a moment, before finding a perfectly symmetrical sack, and placing it over Soul's entire body, "There, now, don't move or you'll mess up the symmetry,"

"Kid, now is not the time for your nonsense," Lord Death chided, "Maka has come here today with a purpose, be a good boy and ask her what it is like a normal Shinigami,"

"Sorry dad," Kid hung his head, before perking up, "Why did you come Maka?"

"Kid, there are two people I want to introduce you to, Kid, meet Liz and Patty, Liz and Patty, meet Kid," they exchanged pleasantries before I motioned to the twins, "Liz and Patty are demon weapons, both pistols. Show him,"

There was a brief flash before kid caught the pistols, staring at them in wonder and awe, "They are perfectly symmetrical and my ideal weapon!" they transformed back into humans, already finding his symmetrical obsessions obscenely funny, yet frustratingly distracting.

"Dad, can I keep them?" Kid asked, eyed wide and glittering.

"Your supposed to ask them that," Lord Death replied, shaking his head in amusement at his sons' antics.

"Right. Can I keep you? Pretty please? I'll even let you be asymmetrical whenever I'm not watching," the room let out a soft gasp at this, before he continued, "So long as you are symmetrical in my presence,"

The sisters stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Sounds good to me," they spoke, once more in unison, much to the delight of Death the Kid.

The young Shinigami rushed forwards, grabbed both girls hands, and with his supernatural reaper strength, whisked them off on Beelzebub, leaving the rest of us on the ground, not even remotely surprised at his actions.

"Welp, he's gone now, so I am removing this," Soul said, the first slight degree of madness setting in, that being accepting any and all crazy events or erratic behaviour, just above moderate toleration for crazy people and below voices in your head, but he's getting there.

"Ah well, d'ya have our timetable yet?" I drawled, after realising the time.

"Yep, it's right here," said Lord Death, handing her two pieces of paper, "I tailored it to your desires, you have all your preferred classes, and minimal assigned homework. But, could you please check on your father for me, he doesn't seem well,"

"Sure, where is he?"

"Up on the roof,"

"Come on then Soul," I lead Soul to the roof of the DWMA, and whilst we walk, he asks me a question.

"How is it that everyone of importance that we meet, namely the Shinigami and his son, seems to have the utmost respect for you, Lord Death himself going so far as to personalise your timetable, and insure we have the same classes?" he askes nonchalantly.

"I am… of great importance to the future of the world, and those who know why, also fear that if I am the slightest bit uncomfortable, I will snap and kill everyone because I am just that awesome," I stated nonchalantly, before noticing his mildly frightened expression, "But I won't, at least not for a couple of centuries, and only for like, a day or two. Besides, I would need something to really set me off, like… the death and betrayal of everyone I know and love! Yeah, that's it!"

He seemed oddly placated by this, nodding his head knowingly. Maybe he was farther along the scale of madness than I thought. Interesting…

"Hey, what's your father like?" Soul asked.

"Remember the red-haired death scythe from the mirror last night? He is Lord Deaths personal death scythe, Spirit Albarn, my father. He is…" I pause, finding the words, before eloquently continuing, "I find I cannot describe him without using words unmeant for ears as youthful as ours. Needless to say he is a cheating scumbag and I would rather not introduce you to him. Alas, it appears unavoidable. The only advice I can offer is to stay calm and respectful, and stress that you mean me no harm. He will likely go on about your having romantic intentions. You cannot win this verbal battle by any answer, so it is best to surrender or go with it. Capiche?"

"Yup, got it. I shall try my hardest to hide my romantic intentions towards you, but alas milady, it is a loosing battle, and a to a knight such as myself, lying, especially about matters of the heart, goes against ones morals and vows. If milady would be so kind, however, to tell me, is how you can describe your father as being so overbearing, rather than overprotective and cautious," soul spoke with a beautiful fluency I would not have thought him possible of, and grinned, catching onto my invitation for a game.

"Why of course kind sir, I shall be delighted to indulge you. My father doth love me dearly, but I find that hospitalising potential suitors is slightly… unnecessary behaviour from a parent. The stasis you viewed him in yesterday was brought on by a simple, and false mind you, expression of love by yours truly. It left him in such a condition right until this morning. I have little doubt that he is currently fantasising over the event, likely curled up to his handmade stuffed model of myself he made four years ago," I said, bringing a dramatic wrist to my forehead.

"I do believe I see the source from whence you cometh from. If indeed this proves to be true, and he does ask after my affections for yourself, in what manner would this be, I wonder?"

"I believe the conversation would follow along the lines of him asking if you had any potential romantic feelings for me. If you answered yes, then you would likely find yourself in hospital before you can blink. If you answered no, then he would become enraged, shouting that you did not believe me good enough for yourself. But I believe that is up to you, don't you agree?" I asked, staring him in the eyes.

He returned the stare with his own blood red one and replied, "My lady Maka, to me you are more beautiful than the stars in the midnight sky. More elegant than the most graceful of dancers, and when you smile, I cannot help but return it in full. I find that you are indeed more than worthy of my heart, and you do in fact already hold it. My lady Maka, with my whole heart, I love you, do you, by any gift of fate, return these affections?"

"Oh my dear sir, my knight in shining armour, my Soul. You are the strongest, and kindest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You surpass an angels beauty and strength, both physical and of will, and each time you return my smile, my heart cannot help but flutter wildly in response. Yes Soul, I return your affections in the fullest degree, for I find myself loving you in return,"

As we gazed into each others eyes, and smiled our crazy smiles, we each knew, in a deep dark part of ourselves, an inconsequential, meaningless part of ourselves, from the lives we once knew, we subconsciously knew, that the words spoken were some of the truest they would ever speak, even when said in pretence.

But we did not know this, not yet. And not for years to come.

Not until we nearly lost each other.

We continued walking on for a moment before, bored of said walking, I ordered, "Okay, change of plan. In thirty seconds we will turn around and be at the door. Start counting,"

He blinked in astonishment, but couldn't help his curiosity, so commenced counting. Meanwhile, under my breath, I muttered the summoning spell; kama, akam, akma, kaam, maak, Maka.

There was a pale flash of green light, and we turned around to find ourselves facing the door.

"That was not there before, Maka, how did you do that?" he stammered out, backing away slightly.

"Magic," I replied honestly.

"You keep answering with that. Why… Are you… are you a witch?!" he cried outraged, "That explains everything! The house, my room, the noodles, everything!"

"Uhh, actually I'm not a witch, I'm far cooler than that. Witches pale in comparison to me, but I do know a little magic yes. Think of it like the cat Blair. She is merely a cat with immense magical powers,"

"So you're a cat?" he joked before turning serious, "But really, what are you?"

"Ha ha, you'll have to guess because we're here and papa is waiting," I laughed and he grinned before we entered the room, me five seconds before him, so as to prove we were a safe distance apart, but he could still 'protect' me, should the need arise, but I was still in front because I was more important. And people wonder why I hate my father.

"Papa, we're here! I'd like you to meet my partner Soul, Soul, meet my father,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Soul said warmly, sticking out his hand politely for my father to shake, which, to my immense surprise, he did.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, I wished to speak to you two for a particular reason. You, along with five others, are going to be undergoing particular training for the next few years," papa said, using his I'm-actually-not-a-complete-idiot-only-mostly-one voice, "You all will be undergoing training to ascend into the spartoi ranks so you may be closer to ready for battle in the future. This is only for the seven who show particular promise, and will each be participating with one on one tutorage with a death scythe or three star meister to learn greater skills in your chosen fields. Since you both are demon scythes, you will be training with me and Justin, but you Maka, will also be training with your mother, and possibly Marie and Stein in the future. Anyway, it's time for class now, you'd both best be on you way. And Maka? Remember… DADDY LOVES YOU!"

I raced out the door, dragging Soul with me, and landed cleanly at the bottom of the stairs, conveniently close to our first class.

If I had only stayed a moment I would have heard the following conversation.

 _There was a loud ringing before the mirror on the wall lit up and the ever-cartoonish Lord Deaths reflection was displayed._

" _What's wrong death scythe? I received no calls from the EMTs so either they didn't show up, or… it can't be. Is it possible you actually like the boy?" the Shinigami asked._

" _No, no, nothing like that," Spirit replied calmly, "Just trying to process meeting my future son in law,"_

 _There was a long pause before; "Future son in law!? When did this happen?"_

" _I was cuddling plushie Maka, when I got a call from Kami giving the go ahead for the spartoi training when she told me she had another vision,"_

" _Ahh," the reaper said, "Your wifes' famous visions of the future have struck again huh?"_

" _Yep, and you know what she told me? She said that I could trust the albino with the head band to take care of Maka and love her and treat her better than anyone else ever can or will. That even when we are all long dead and your son has long since been in power, that the two will retain their eternal youth and love until the end of time and onwards. That the boy is the only one even remotely worthy of my Maka, the only one who can make her happy," Spirit paused before continuing wistfully, "Did you see how she looked this morning? She was so happy and carefree. One night and already our little kishin-girl has snapped from her insane depression._

" _You probably know this already, but when I met Kami, our souls began to resonate of their own accord, and a link which had tied us together since birth finally solidified. I am one of the only people, if not the only person, who can see this link. That is one of the reasons I go to places like Chupacabra, to give those poor girls a safe haven for a night or two, and because I can lead them to their soulmates who will help them on a permanent basis._

" _That and to see the look on Kami's face whenever she sees me in the same room with any single woman, priceless. I only wish we could be together in the flesh once more._

" _Soul and Maka have found each other, they have found their soulmates, that much is evident. I only wish it didn't happen so soon," Spirit concluded._

" _Wiser words have never been spoken by you, and probably never will be again," the Shinigami agreed, "But who knows, them having met one another when they did may save their lives one day. Welp, who knows? I'm off to make sure Kids new weapons are still living, bye!"_

 _As Spirit turned to leave the room, he thought to himself; '_ better sooner than later, Maka will find out soon, best not anger her too much. I worry for the safety of the school though when she finds out,'

"Well milady, he certainly is an odd character, though apart from shouting 'Remember Maka, daddy loves you,' at the top of his voice, he seems nice enough. I don't see what you're so worried about,"

"I feel like… I… I don't… he… but…" I stuttered, still in shock, before getting myself together and saying in a regal tone, "My dear sir, I truly haven't the faintest idea why he was acting so pleasantly towards you. It is possible that after the emotional trauma he experienced yesterday, something in his mind has broken. I fear kind sir, that we shall never know,"

"Yeah, probably," Soul replied in a purposefully rakish tone, causing us both to giggle.

We wandered downstairs to class, both of us excited to start learning in such a school. I was especially eager to learn about my pathetic pre-kishin brethren and how they are failing so spectacularly at becoming wholly kishin like I am. I have always wondered about Asura, however, he is the only person, in hundreds of years, to actually become a full kishin.

Actually, the fact that no one stopped him is what bewilders me. I mean, really. All he can do is throw scarves made of his own skin at people, cast illusions of their greatest fears, fly somewhat, beat the hell out of Lord Death without a weapon, and spread the madness wavelength. What I can do is far scarier. Lord Death told me that. I personally think it's quite funny to watch, but either way, if Lord Death said it's scary, and he isn't afraid of Asura, then I reckon I could beat him without any problems.

No kidding, I ain't invincible, but I am nearly so. Take, for example, my blood. Not only is it more or less impenetrable, but is a constant source of insanity, which strengthens kishins like myself greatly. On top of that, the fact that I am a kishin means that, well, I'm a kishin, there doesn't seem to be any need to explain that further. What's more is that due to my grigori soul, I have been deemed a safe kishin, as my madness cannot effect anyone unless I want it to. Factor in soul perception, weapon and meister blood, and you've got yourself a demi-god.

Anyway, it was a pretty awesome first day at school, we hung out with Black*Star and Tsubaki, who had become partners in the end. We both had no trouble in class, and excelled in the practical classes, having already some prior practise.

The day seemed to fly by so quickly, and before I knew it, Soul and I were back at home and finishing off homework.

"Hey Maka," Soul turned to me, having completed his work, "Now, this may sound crazy, really, really, crazy, but… I was trying to think over it, what you could possibly be if not human or witch. It was something the professor said when he was going over this years overall syllabus. After explaining the various subjects we would be studying, he said something along the lines of, 'and finally, we shall study the full Kishin, the most dangerous being in our world, even more so than the Shinigami, due to its lack of empathy,' So I was wondering, are you… umm,"

I started to clap happily, "You sure are faster than I possibly could have hoped for! I mean, I knew you weren't a complete idiot, but figuring it out in a matter of hours is far beyond my expectations! To answer your question, yes, I am a kishin,"

"Does that mean I'm supposed to kill you?" he asked, honestly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm perfectly safe if I like you. If I don't though… most don't survive that,"

"Then why have you not been hunted down and executed? I mean, no offence, but, kishins are dangerous, deadly and mad. So why does the Shinigami treat you with such respect?"

"That's easy," I answered, concealing my excitement with a pleased smile. I had always wanted to tell someone about my being a kishin, to share in the experience, and now… "Lord Death was the one to make me a kishin, with help from my parents. You see, Lord Death asked of my parents that their child, born with the anti-madness wavelength already imbedded within their soul, to become the first and only kishin to absorb and contain the insanity, instead of spread it, and so, when I was born, that is what they did.

"On top of that, I was born with the same blood type as you were, black blood, which made me even stronger. The only thing was, was that the Shinigami was scared of me by that point. He was afraid that I would use the power I was given for destruction, and so, I was brought up alongside his son, treated like a second daughter, to become a death weapon and meister. Make sense?"

He nodded cheerfully, a happy smile across his face, "You are a safe kishin with little ill intent and will probably not kill me unless provoked, right?" 

I smiled in agreement, and nodded, glad we came to such an understanding.

I eventually decided to curl up by the window with a book, Soul joining me with his own, and so we read in companionable silence for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, I became aware of a delicious smell, and jerked open my eyes, awakening from a sleep I was unaware I had fallen into, and instinctively jerked my hand up to fold the corner of my book. Only, I wasn't holding it. I looked beside myself and saw it lying closed on the bench, a pale blue ribbon marking my spot and a white note sitting atop it. It read in blood red cursive; _My dear lady Maka, if you would be so kind, would you make your way over to the dinner table? It means ever so much to me, you knight, Soul._

"Of course my lord," I mumbled to myself, still half asleep, and stumbled along the edge of the room to the door, and walked over to my seat, plonking myself down and rubbing my eyes. I yawned and stretched my arms, stopping mid way after spotting what was on the table. Soul had prepared a beautiful spaghetti bolognaise, topped with my all time favourite food; parmesan.

I blinked once, arms still outstretched in the air, forgotten. Then I blinked once more, this time, appearing across the table next to soul, hugging the life out of him, before appearing back in my seat to stare openly at the delicious cheese.

"You're the best Soul," I started to ramble, "First you play awesome music then you're an awesome scythe then you're really nice then you manage not to invoke my fathers wrath then you feed me parmesan! I think I'm ready to marry you now!"

Soul laughed, then asked, after we had started eating, "Hey Maka? What was that blinking thing you did before? It was as if you were teleporting, but… it was weird, it felt… different,"

"Once again you impress me, you're right, that wasn't teleportation, in fact, it is called blinking. It is something only those with black blood can do, where you will your blood, and consequentially your body, to not be where it is anymore. It's a bit weird, it feels like you turn to soup for a moment before freezing over. You should be able to do it to with some practise,"

"You keep saying that, but what does it mean? You said earlier that we shared the same blood type, and now that I may be able to blink because of it,"

"Well you see, the black blood was a witch invention, basically a way to replace the blood of a body with an easy to control, nearly indestructible substance. What witches don't know, is that the first witch to try to formulate it, was trying to replicate the black blood disease which runs in certain families, such as my mothers and yours. My genes were activated on birth, accidentally mind you, when a witch attacked the hospital, looking for my grigori soul to experiment on. Once it was activated however, my soul was cloaked, and she couldn't find it anymore. Your genes have never been activated though, so your blood still looks red, but once you are injured badly enough, that will change,"

"Oh, okay then," he smiled, shrugging his shoulders, acceptingly digesting that information, before frowning lightly. I could sense a dark thought running through his jumbled mind, but I thought I prudent not to intrude, that would be unnecessary. I already know what he was thinking, but it was something he'd tell me in time, of his own volition.

We continued talking and eating for an hour or so, until we realised how tired we both were. We agreed to take a shower each before relaxing on the couch together to watch a movie. It was only seven thirty after all and way too early to sleep.

The movie was about a weapon and a meister who fought against a millipede witch, eventually reaching soul resonance at the end when they realised their feelings for one another. All throughout the movie however, we were both distracted. We kept glancing at each other to watch the others expressions, to see their laughter during the funny bits and scowls at the villain. In particular I enjoyed his soft smile during the romantic bits, just I knew he watched my own.

It was odd, I felt comfortable watching the movie with him. Not like whenever I would watch a movie with mama or papa, or even Kid, and I would put on a front of enjoying the gruesome or scary parts. With Soul, I was comfortable with letting myself get scared. Every now and again there would be a loud bang, or it would turn out that the pre-kishin was still alive, and I would dart under the blanket we shared, unconsciously gripping his arm tighter for safety. Every time I did this, I felt him tense slightly, then wriggle so we were both comfortable. If anyone could see us, they would have noted the way we acted around each other, how natural it seemed. If they looked closer, they would have seen the soft smile on Souls face was not because of the movie, but the way the kishin would cling to his arm.

And if they looked even closer, they would have noticed said kishin snuggling further into his side, smiling and laughing not at the movie, but at the expressions on Souls face.

The next morning, I awoke still snuggled close to my partner. I looked up at his pale, sleeping face, listening to the calm and peaceful rhythmic breathing. So carefully extracting myself from the blanket we shared, I blinked myself to the kitchen, heating up two cups of milk before adding stupid amounts of chocolate into it. As I walked back to where Soul still slumbered, careful to not spill any, I stirred the chocolate milk with my mind, making sure it was still nice and warm.

I sat down once more, placing the cups on the table with a soft clink. Either he heard this slight noise, or he was about to wake up anyway, because he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head!" I whispered cheerfully.

"I'll have you know, you fell asleep before me, even after taking a nap earlier," he whispered equally as cheerful, and began drinking his hot chocolate with delight.

"So…" I started, "Whatcha want for breakfast? We have bacon,"

"Bacon," Soul answered as if it was obvious.

"Crispy or lightly scorched?"

"Both,"

I laughed and wandered into the kitchen to make two plates of just bacon, all the while bouncing energetically on my feet. After eating our bacon, we both had quick showers, changing our clothes for school before heading out on our bikes, racing each other along the fairly empty streets of death city.

We parked our bikes once more at the base of the stairs, locking them in place by the side of the road, and raced each other up the stairs to the school. By the time we reached the top, Soul was fairly puffed out, though less so than I would have thought.

"How is it Maka," he asked, "That you look as full of energy as you always do, even after climbing three thousand, eight hundred and fifty six stairs?"

"You counted?"

He nods, "Fifty seven if you count the stair exactly half way up that was covered in black paint saying, 'at least make the number of stairs even,'"

"Ahh, Kid must have done that,"

"That explains why it was written four times the right way, then another four times flipped over on the other side of the stairs,"

"To answer your question though, it's because I'm a kishin. Think of it this way, if someone saw me jump up the stairs, still full of energy at the top, they would say 'that girl has a crazy amount of energy' or 'she's mad being able to run up those stairs with no problem'. Therefore, I can, because it's crazy, get it?"

"That makes a surprising amount of sense," he commented, looking back down the stairs, trying to spot the ground, "But still, why build it so high up?!"

"This may seem a bit stupid, but the last Shinigami, he built his castle on the ground, then decided he wanted an underground castle as well, but it was too late. So, he decided to cover his castle with dirt, then build another one on top,"

"Stupid Shinigami," he sighed, "Is there another less tiring way up?"

"Nope, one benefit of the stairs is that. If we were under attack, the stairs are the only way up. The other benefit is that in all of our sport lessons and training, we don't have to do any warm-ups, just getting to school is enough of a workout in itself," I smile and giggle a bit, right before the walking bell goes off.

"So, what class do we have first?" I ask him.

"I haven't the faintest idea, the writing on the time tables is so smudged and scribbly, crossed out and re-written, that it looks like Lord Death left his gloves on to write it"

"Ahh, he probably did. Honestly, you'd think once in a while he'd take them off. How is he expected to weild a death-scythe with them on?" I mutter, "Either way, that says resonance practise with… KAMI-ALBARN!?"

"Albarn, as in your mother?"

I nod dumbly in response. It seems not even my kishin black blood can shake off a shock like that. Snapping out of it however, I grab Soul by the hand and half blink half storm down the halls, my coat-tails lengthening and whipping out behind me, pupils appearing in my eyes.

Once we reach the classroom, I blow down the door and gently place Soul inside, telling him to sit still for a moment, before glaring madly at the two figures sitting across the classroom.

"Hello mama," I grinned uncontrollably, my head twisting oddly, body shifting and coat tails once more thrashing, "How've ya been? It's been ages hasn't it? We should get together some time and discuss things like civilised people,"

I giggle in between words, a flicker of worry flashing across my mothers face, a look of wonder across Souls. I then noticed the way my mother was sitting, just in front of a cowering Spirit Albarn.

"And I see you have made up with father dear, how wonderful!" I said, turning a finger into a scythe blade and slitting the skin on both palms.

"If I were any other child I might be delighted, and run and hug you," I said idly, looking up as if I could see the picture in the air. As my pitch black began to pool in my hands, and spill to the floor, eliciting a semi-delighted, semi-worried gasp from Soul, I looked back to them, rolling mu neck to face them.

"Did you know my blood is black?" I asked giggling, then stopped, frowning childishly, "Wait, of course you do! You're my PARENTS!"

I grin again, and the blood pooling out of me stops and hardens, beginning to swirl and bubble along the floor around me. I raise my hands, turning the blood into a wall of deadly spikes around myself. Some of the spikes from behind me start to curl over my shoulder and down my arms, solidifying into solid spikes, that I use as my first attack. I hurl them one by one, calling them back once they hit the wall behind where my huddled parents had been sitting.

"So," I said, forming blades on my arms, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

I continue throwing blood knives at my mother, some of which she blocked with papa, who had transformed into a large black scythe with a plain cross joint joining the blade to the handle. I send droplets of blood flying everywhere, spiking in odd directions as I fight with my own scythe arms.

"Anything you wish to explain to me before your imminent demise?" I ask eagerly, giggling once again.

Kami swings Spiring low, below my shoulder height, and I bend backwards, dodging it completely, before standing up once more.

"Hey Soul~" I call in a sing-songy voice, "D'ya wanna come play with us? I promise you won't die~"

"Sounds fun Maka!" he smiled, before transforming into a scythe, his black and red blade glinting with the madness which by now ran between us as strong as soul resonance.

I spun Soul around with careful precision, blocking strikes from my mother and getting in some of my own.

"Maka," mama tried, and I leant forward, resting Soul behind me like a school child, "I had to leave, if I didn't, then you would likely be dead!"

"Oh? How so~" I drawled, spinning and watching them upside down, "If you were being hunted, wouldn't the safest place for you be by my side? Whilst I watched my father with other women? Wondering what the hell I did to make my mother abandon me?"

"No!" she cried, "Because there was a high possibility of Soul dying if I was still with you. I can't explain why, but his death would inevitably lead to yours, which would inevitably lead to the destruction of the world as we know it! Please understand, we can explain the rest later, but please Maka, listen to un-reason! Please!"

I looked down, my hair casting a dark shadow on my eyes, and slowly the spikes of black blood began to recede into my palms, the cuts sealing over. I released soul, and he turned back into his human form, only for me to grab him once more by the hand, and cuddle him, shielding him protectively, my coat-tails still elongated and whipping defensively around us both.

"If anyone hurts my Soul," I said darkly, a malice to my voice that has never been there before, "They will die a slow and painful death by my hand. That applies to you both as well,"

I looked up and frowned at Soul and said quietly, "If you die, I will kill you," before my coat-tails receded fully and I announced loudly, "It's been seven minutes since the class bell, so kid will be here in a minute, and Black*Star is likely lost after not listening to Tsubaki, so he should arrive within five minutes. Until then, you had best not start the lesson,"

I walked purposefully over to the door, and opened it to reveal Kid, poised to knock his customary eight times.

"Maka, quick close the door! I need to knock a symmetrical amount of times!" he shouted, panicked.

"Yeah, but knocking zero times would be better, because circles have infinity lines of symmetry," I answered enthusiastically, smiling.

He smiled in reply, and nodded eagerly, "You're right!" before collapsing to the floor, "I'm a failure! I came eight minutes late instead of zero! I should just die!" 

"Now, now, Kid, don't worry, it's been ten minutes by now, and ten has a zero in it, so it's okay!" I consoled him.

"Oh you're right Maka!" he bounced back, grinning, before stalking into the classroom, and sitting at the eighth chair.

I was about to close the door when I heard a rumbling, and my face paled. Propping the door open with a stopper, I shouted, "Papa, open the window directly opposite the door, everyone else to the back of the room, as far from the door as possible!"

They did as I asked diving just in time as Black*Star came tearing through the door, not stopping fast enough, and falling out the window, shouting 'YOUR GOD IS HERE MY FAITHFUL DECIPLES!' as he fell.

I looked up from my position on the floor, to see Tsubaki already helping everyone up and offering apologies in the stead of her meister. As the Black*Star finally re-entered the classroom, this time slower, but no less loud, I noticed the slightly taken aback expression on my dads face.

"So, you too hun?" I heard him mutter, then cast a look towards Kami.

"Okay class!" mama shouted, taking control of the situation, "My name is Kami Albarn, and this is my weapon partner and husband, Spirit. Call us whatever you like, neither of us particularly care, we only care that you pay attention and learn what we teach you, that being, how to perfect your soul resonance. Now! Has anyone tried this yet?"

Tsubaki raised a tentative hand, followed by Black*Stars loud and intrusive answer of, "OF COURSE WE HAVE DECIPLE! I AM YOUR GOD AND AS SUCH CANNOT POSSIBLY FAIL IN SO SIMPLE A TASK! HA HA HA!"

"If I may," Tsubaki spoke quietly, looking to my mother for approval.

"He's telling the truth, we did attempt it. Key word there; _attempt_ , it didn't work out as Black*Star the great and mighty god hoped," she said earnestly, "Which is part of the reason why we are late, and why I may seem tired. We spent most of the night filling in the hole in the courtyard behind the school,"

I slumped over my desk that I had righted, banging my head softly on the wood, trying to keep from laughing, and I could see the twins doing the same, though less successfully.

Black*Star noticed their laughter and shouted, "YES IT IS QUITE RIDICULOUS THAT IT WAS NOT PERFECT! THE CONDITIONS MUST HAVE BEEN WRONG!" he said, before joining in with the laughter.

He made his way to his seat as my mother continued, "Alright, you two are surprisingly ahead of the class as the first step to achieving soul resonance is testing it out, to see where you need to improve, so! Everyone, please forward out to the main courtyard, and we shall monitor your first attempts properly. Black*Star, Tsubaki, if you wish, you may have another attempt at soul resonance,"

We all stood lined up in the courtyard, which was lined with a nearly indestructible metal, specifically designed for soul resonance practise. First went Black*Star and Tsubaki, mostly because of Black*Stars insistence.

"Soul Resonance!" they cried in tandem, Tsubaki in her kusarigama form, as both of their souls became visible to the normal eye. It seemed as if Black*Stars was completely covering Tsubakis' which was giving way. As expected, they went up in lights, Tsubaki apologising to Black*Star endlessly, who seemed to be trying to apologise back.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star, what went wrong was the balance of your souls, Black*Stars was taking over completely, whereas Tsubaki, yours was to giving. Next up, Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia,"

This time, all three souls were perfectly balanced, the wavelengths of the twins to kid seemed to repel each other.

"Kid, Liz, Patti? You had extraordinary balance, but your wavelengths were completely off. Girls, yours merged perfectly, which would be perfect if you were a weapon/meister team, but they did not match Kids at all. Next Maka and Soul,"

I gripped his hand/handle, and twirled him slightly, before, spinning him higher. We cried 'soul resonance' in tandem, and in that moment, it felt as if our hearts were one. There was electricity as our souls merged into one, and Souls blade lengthened and expanded into a strange luminescent white witch hunter. From the bond between us I could feel the waves of happiness flowing both ways, mirroring each other. It felt as if we were unstoppable, invincible, it felt as if we were finally whole, but then we heard a cracking. From the outside it looked as if red and black lightning began surging from our bond, as my activated black blood began to repel against his.

It really hurt. Like, really, really hurt. And there seemed to be no way to end it. Thinking on my feet I twirled Soul around once more, attempting to dispel the energy, which went flying across the courtyard, blocked my fathers' blade.

I collapsed on the floor, exhaustion overcoming me as I was joined by a now human Soul. I turned my head to face him and grinned which he mirrored, before breaking out into tandem laughter. Bouncing up, filled with kishin energy, I helped Soul to stand before turning to face my parents.

In her usual no nonsense tone, my mother said, "Okay, that was good. Your balance was fairly on point, and your wavelengths resonate on an unusually high level. I'm actually unsure what went wrong that time, it was almost as if your souls combined too far, and then rejected each other in fear. Other than that, it was perfect. Of course, that is expected from my own flesh and blood,"

"Is she always like that," Soul whispered, and I nodded my head, slightly ashamed in answering silence.

"Thankfully, this being your first time, your witch hunter was not at full strength, so Spirit will only be out for a few hours, instead of days. Okay, now that I have given you a basic overview of your resonance, I recommend you only practise it in the presence of a qualified meister or weapon. Class dismissed," mama waved her hand to disperse us, just as the walking bell for our next class rung out.

Kid and the twins walked off to the soul perception special advanced class, and Black*Star, followed by Tsubaki, waltzed off to their fist-fighting class, or whatever Black*Star called it. I took out my timetable, and found our next class.

"Hmm, wavelengths; altering and strengthening them, with Professor Franken. Stein. Somehow I get this odd feeling that we're going to get along fine, how about you?" I ask.

"I get more of the feeling of fear and foreboding, but that may just be me," he answered, shrugging.

As we arrived at our classroom, I peeked into the room, finding it empty. I gestured for Soul to follow me into the room, and we sat together at one of the seats.

We both became aware of a low rumbling, coming from the hallway. We looked towards the door just in time to see a patchwork man with a massive screw through his head, on a rolling chair face plant on the floor of the classroom. He stood his chair back up, and rolled back down the corridor, muttering, 'nearly got it,"

We could hear the rumbling once more, only this time, as the patchwork man entered the room, the chair jumped, landing perfectly in the centre of the room.

"Yes! Finally," the man muttered, straightening his white lab coat, "Okay class, My name is professor Stein, I will be teaching you all you could possibly need to know about soul wavelengths. Now for roll call; Maka Albarn?"

"Here,"

"Soul Eater?"

"Here,"

"What, is that it?" he said, finally looking up, before murmuring, "When they said I would be taking a small class, I didn't think it would be that small. Okay you two, I believe you had soul resonance class prior to this? How did that go?"

"No-one died, we managed to achieve full, albeit weak, witch hunter first time, though apparently our souls merged too far and we began to reject each other,"

"That's very interesting for a first time," he said, his glasses reflecting the light.

I watched his soul closely as it seemed to swirl around him, the screw shaped part of his soul seemed to twist and the stitches glowed, all signs of someone using soul perception. Suddenly the movement stopped and he stared at me, having successfully examines Souls soul, finding nothing too out of the ordinary that wasn't well enough concealed.

"Maka… where is your soul?"


End file.
